Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a interconnect system and universal pull-through receiver for enhancing the organizational and interchangeable electrical engagement between a test adapter and automated testing equipment.
Related Art
Mass interconnect systems and devices enhance connectivity and allow for the reduction, or even elimination, of conventional wiring harnesses when testing complex electrical and electromechanical systems. Typically, mass interconnect systems bring many electrical contacts into contact with each other simultaneously to facilitate efficient connection and disconnection of the testing equipment. For instance, mass interconnect systems and devices may eliminate capacitances, signal crosstalk or other attenuational concerns presented by traditional cable-based systems and devices. Further, mass interconnect systems provide higher degrees of stability, which provide for improved system performance and up-time.
Mass interconnect systems often require the placement of interchange test adapters, or similar wiring modules with multiple electrical contacts in operative engagement with opposing co-acting contact of receiver modules. Typically, the receiver contacts and the interchangeable test adapter align with precision, for instance to minimize, or eliminate, wear and/or equipment damage.
Often the mass interconnect systems connect a testing unit to automated testing equipment. For instance, a mass interconnect system may provide electrical connection for a PCI eXtensions for Instrumentations (PXI)-based test system. PXI systems are intended to measure and automate high-performance applications. Typically, PXI systems incorporate standards governed by the PXI Systems Alliance, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference. For instance, PXI may integrate timing and synchronization to rout synchronization clocks and be reprogrammed to match test, measurement and automation demands.
Traditional cable-based automatic test equipment systems and devices often require system calibrations, which take significant time to remove and carry the risk of performance problems once reinstalled. Mass interconnect systems also help lower the cost of integrating and wiring the systems.
Therefore, Applicants desire a mass interconnect system and universal receiver system adapted to interconnect at least one of a variety of instrumentation platforms without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.